Dainatsu Sarutobi
Dainatsu Sarutobi (猿飛,大夏 ) is a Chunin-Level Shinobi of Konohagakure. He was also a member of the well known Sarutobi Clan. Though he is young, he is well known for his blazing will of fire, and his strong lineage. Background Information Dainatsu was born on a warm August night to the honorable Sarutobi Clan. His mother and father were proud to have a son to raise. From a young age, Dai was very happy and bubbly, often being called a little monkey by his parents. His childhood indured little hardships, as he had it pretty easy being from a wealthy and well kept clan. Once he was 8, he entered the Academy, wanting to be great. It was there he learned about the basics of being a ninja and was inspired. Thus, his Will of Fire sparked into what it is today. After graduating at 12, he was placed into a ninja squad and began training under a sensei. He didn't really enjoy or got to bond with his team all to well, so Dainatsu was forced to endure it. Most of his real training was with his parents. He learned his the Majestic Flame Jutsu early on, despite it being a higher rank technique. By the time Chunin Exams came around when he was 14, the team was ready to participate. They passed with flying colors through each round. He was easily a top choice to be promoted to Chunin. Now at the age of 16, Dainatsu is just starting to be placed on a task force team over doing guard duty like he used to. Personality & Behavior Dainatsu is a very energectic and occasionally wild teen. He carries a lot of passion and kindness in his heart. Being apart of the Sarutobi Clan, his indomitable Will of Fire is what drives him to become great. He can be a bit hyper when around his friends, but always is ready to go to work and preform hard. He occassionally plays the tough guy, often acting a bit cocky. Though he is becoming mature, he still has a playful and exciting nature to him, not caring what others have to say. Thus he can easily be defined as a melodramatic person. Appearance Dainatsu is a rather clean cut teen. His body is built very nicely with an atheletic and sturdy build. He has fair, almost olive skin, smokey gray eyes, black hair is spiked in the front and tightly cut in the back and sides. Also, both ears are piecered with black industirals. Normally, Dai is seen in his full out shinobi gear consisting of a black quarter sleeve shirt that cuts off with fishnet just under his chest, while the fishnet stops above his bellybutton, black baggy pants that come up only so high, exposing his midriff. On his arms he wears black gauntlet like gloves that effectively block metal weapons. Almost always he has his Konoha flak jacket and forehead protector on. On his feet he wears tall black open toed boots, while his back sports his tantō and beige tool pouch when on duty. Nindo *"Alright, Alright, Alright!" Tic *"My Will of Fire will burn forever!" Databook Library Casual Clan-Specific Spars/battles Storyline *Falling Of The Leaf Missions Training Approved By Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters